The Day I Met Him
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: Three-shot; Meeting during an accident always had its perks. When Hinata met Sasuke before she was robbed she couldn't forget him at all but, when they met again how will their realationship blossom!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Heeyyyyy! Well this time it is another SasuHina but its a Two-Shot! :D the idea of the story is not mine but it was Hisaya Nakajo the greatest manga writer of Hana-Kimi sigh love it! so decided to re-write it but in Naruto style! But I'll change a few points to make it to my liking, hope u like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or The thirsty moon (That's its real name) :') its sad but true**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**_"Phone chat"_**

* * *

The Day I Met Him

_**Hina's POV...**_

That day as I was walking home, when I met him, he saved me from those guys, he took the knife for me, and he hit them off before they could stab him, but that didn't leave him totally unharmed.

The knife was able to nick his right cheek, I felt quite guilty, it was my fault he was hurt, nothing I do is right. The men that he fought off ran away promising revenge. My guilt became heavier now.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly seeing my frightened face, "You're hurt" I whispered the obvious keeping my head down with shame, upon hearing a deep chuckle I raised my head to see him laughing at me.

"Oh this, if I lick it, it'll heal" he smiled tugging his cap downwards hiding his cheek. 'How's he going to lick his own cheek?' I wondered giggling a bit, he's funny.

"You're prettier when you laugh" he grinned turning ready to leave, I blushed lightly I never thought of myself as pretty but for some reason he made me feel special.

I snapped my head to his voice "Well, get home safely" he called with his back towards me, ah he was leaving I wanted to know his name, collecting courage I called out quietly "Umm I'm... HINATA" I quickly clutched my mouth that was louder than intended.

He suddenly cocked his head to face me and gave me a mischievous smirk, he reminded me of a little rascal with that smirk, then it hit me "You're name is Akuto like the rascal?" I called out, but he just shook his head laughing silently "Its Sasuke like the warrior".

I felt another blush crawling up to my cheeks; I really did embarrass myself this time and...

That was... When I met...

...Sasuke.

* * *

The next day came and I still couldn't get over our meeting. It was all sudden and quick, I felt everything passed me like a blur.

Walking out of school I waved at my friends bidding them a safe trip home, I have to get home before it's too late in the evening.

Walking quick steps I heard a voice calling my name "Hinata!" I whipped my head and saw Neji leaning on his car; I flashed him a smile and went to the other side to get in the car.

"What happened last night" Neji asked as he drove us, 'Last night...' I thought for a second, then I let out a quick gasp oh that's right.

I faced Neji with a small frown "Oh.. I'm sorry; you invited me to the concert. I ... Was sick on the way home, so I lay down on a bench in the station" I lied quickly, how could I forget?

"What? Why didn't you call me, I could've given you a ride? That's what a fiancé's for right" he gave me a quick smile then averted his eyes on the road.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble" I whispered lowering my head a little. I don't know how I feel now, about getting married to him.

"I'm not blaming you" Neji laughed, "Oh yeah the other day your dad said..." I immediately tuned out thinking to myself a bit, Neji is sweet and dependable. We're distantly related... But distant enough that it doesn't matter. I like him.

But... "Well you know my internship will be soon so your dad said I should come work his hospital" Neji chimed as I got back from my dream state, I sighed quietly, typical Neji always thinking ahead.

I averted my head out the window, I smiled a bit at the clouds as we zoomed by them quickly, Shikamaru will like today.

A spiked raven head caught my sight, I quickly realized its **him**, "S..STOP THE CAR" I quickly tugging the car's door open, I ran as fast as I can to catch up to him. I ignored Neji as he called for me; I had to catch up to him. He turned around the corner and when I followed he wasn't there anymore, He's Gone!

My heart clenched a bit, "Where did he..." I whispered looking around, until a hand shot up covered my mouth, and another hand caught my waist and pulled me back hard. I was ready to fight no one will take me down so easily.

I lifted my elbow to jab the person in the gut but froze half way when I heard the familiar voice " What do you want with me?" He lowered his head to catch a glimpse of my face, 'Sasuke' I thought desperately, "You're the girl from yesterday" he whispered surprised, I relaxed a bit at least he remembered.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked losing his grip off my body until I slipped away to face him, "I came to see you" I smiled shyly looking at the ground; I'm being crazy that's what he's thinking right now.

"I'm glad" his words surprised me, I looked at him with stunned eyes, "I kept wishing I could see you again...Hinata" Sasuke smiled at me with laughter in his eyes.

* * *

My eyes glanced at his profile, we're sitting on the swings in the park, and the wind was whipping softly creasing my face lightly. I sighed taking in the fresh November scent.

I noticed he was wearing the same earring when I first met him, 'Does it mean something?' I thought to myself but then I noticed I voiced my opinion out loud, making him chuckle at my embarrassment.

"It's from my older brother" he sighed sadly "Itachi" Sasuke breathed lowering his bangs over his eyes. I felt my heart clench for him, I know how it feels like to lose someone close.

"He died from lung cancer" he continued quietly, "I'm sorry" I said in a low voice looking at the ground sadly, "It's okay" he let out a small smile for me, but I know it's not from his heart, I can almost feel his pain.

"You had to know sometime" he winked at me making my face flush, he asked me if something wrong but I quickly dismissed it for the weather.

After chatting some more, we stayed in a comfortable silence I cocked my head to the sky and saw it darken in shades of purple and blue, it was really breathtaking. Suddenly Sasuke stood up and stretched he reminded me of a cat, a cute fuzzy black cat. I smiled a bit at the thought but then I remembered that he lost someone dear to him.

In a flash I saw his hand squeezing my nose softly; his touch was really soft I felt yearning for his touch even more.

He gave me a lazy grin, "Oh spare me the sad face! You're older than me for goodness sake" my pale eyes widened in embarrassment, I didn't know what came over me when I shouted at his teasing "ONLY BY SIX MONTHS" I stood from the swing, I noticed how tall he was at least a foot taller, huh I'm supposed to be older but he is taller.

Sasuke just grinned wider and teased even more "But you're a year ahead of me in school, old lady" my face flushed red "WHO YOU CALLING OLD LADY?" He just grinned and gave me a peck on my cheek making me blush harder.

We could only meet at night... The nights became very special to me... It was the only time I could see him and the days went by.

* * *

*Ring* *Ring*

I jogged from the kitchen to the living room; I picked up the phone to hear Neji breathe my name, "Neji!" _**"Did you just get home?"**_ He asked, I hesitated my answer "Um Yeah". _**"I've been calling you every night. Where have you been going?"**_ his voice laced with concern I really hate lying to him but if he found out he won't let me see Sasuke again.

"I'm sorry... I was hanging out with friends till late" I answered quietly praying he believed me, _**"Oh okay well...We'll talk later all right?"**_ He answered sadly I was really sorry for what I'm putting him through "I'm sorry. Good Night Neji".

I sighed closing the phone; the door creaked a bit making me whip my head to see my dad entering the living room. "Were you on the phone with Neji?", "Dad" I breathed looking at his happy face.

"Are you two getting along?" He smiled at me, "Yeah..." I nodded as we both sat on the couch. "Apparently he's quite brilliant. They talk about him at my hospital. I told him to hurry up and come join me" my dad grinned at the idea of Neji joining him, I do admit he is a prodigy that's why I marrying him.

"He'll make a good doctor. And if he inherits my practice, it will make your late mother happy" he chuckled as he stood and left me to my thoughts.

He really is fond of Neji, it makes me wonder if he knew about Sasuke how will he react. I need to clear my mind.

* * *

Leaning on the rails in the park I breathed in the cold air as I watched the river pass by. "You look like something's wrong" A deep voice reached my ear; I turned my head to see Sasuke walking towards me with his hands in his pocket.

"Umm~ ummm~ nothing is wrong" I smiled nervously as he gave me his smug look "Oh sure" He gave me a sarcastic look. Sasuke came towards me and looked at the floor "Well. Should I guess what it is? Your parents want to marry you off to someone against your will, and you don't know how to say to no them." Then he gave a look making me think how did know...

In a flash his eyes changed to its joking, happy manner "..C'mon, I'm just joking" he grinned making me sigh in relief, and the next thing I know Sasuke fell stuck in the bushes. I laughed at him, "You idiot! Here, grab my hand" I giggled even more extending my hand which he gratefully took.

"That's the first time you laughed today" he smirked and stroked my cheek softly, "I told you before didn't I? You're prettier when you laugh" God this guy really knows how to make me blush. He grinned at me as he stopped stroking my cheek "Besides, your birthday is coming soon, don't look so sad. If you are worried about something, you can tell me."

After that had been said he left me walking the other side, I stood there watching him leaving. But when he crouched moaning in pain I knew something was wrong, suddenly falling limp on the ground I ran towards him. At the beginning I thought he was kidding with me, calling his name a few times, he still didn't answer me.

I crouched and held his face in my hands nearing my face to him, "Sasuke! Sa-" I stopped midsentence when I felt a tug and soft lips crash to mine. Sasuke was KISSING me, wasn't he moaning in pain a moment ago?

When he released me I felt my face go red, and he just stared at me smiling "Just kidding. Did I surprise you?" He grinned winking at me. I stood still it was a joke how could he do this to me, "Hello? That wasn't your first kiss was it" he waved his hand in front of my impassive face, "That's ok I can handle it" he closed his eyes in happy manner.

I couldn't handle the rage anymore that I did the impossible. I slapped him! I stood up quickly and started to shout "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I couldn't face anymore I needed to get away. Turning round my heels to jog away, Sasuke held my wrist I tried to struggle but his grip was strong.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed with tears in my eyes, did he know what he has done to me? "Hinata wait, please calm down...Hinata" he whispered holding my shoulder in place. I couldn't stop the tears from dripping off my face, it really hurts to know that I almost lost him, even if it was a joke.

"You scared me!" I whispered with my head down hiding my tears, "M-my m-other suddenly collapsed and never got up again" I continued to whisper as more tears streamed down my face, "It hurts to know that you are going to lose another you care about" shaking my shoulders, sobbing I felt a tug and the next thing I know I'm leaning against his warm chest.

"Please don't cry" he whispered in my hair, taking its scent, "I'm not crying" I protested even though my tears are evidence of my break down a moment ago. Sasuke just kept me in his embrace and little did I know that Neji was standing a few feet away watching me.

* * *

**AN: So did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Hello world so I decided against the Two-shot and make it a Three-shot exciting right! Thank you for all who reviewed (imatwilightfan, Inspirational Stars, Saki-Hime, in your dreams as well and addicted series fiction) they all made my day and also I thank to whom alerted/favoured so enjoy and expect the last chapter in 2-3 days hehe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Enjoy...**

* * *

The Day I Met Him

_**Hina's POV...**_

Leaning on Sasuke made me feel like I'm in heaven, he was so warm and comforting. My tears dried up and I snuggled further in his warmth, he was like my missing piece. The piece that I would die without.

Droplets of water hit my head it was soothing and I'm never the kind of person who would prefer wetness over dryness. But this time I'll make an exception because I'm with _**him**_. The rain drizzled heavily and Sasuke had no other choice but to pull me to a nearby shelter since I wasn't going to move on my own anytime soon.

"It's really pouring. It doesn't look like its gonna stop" he spoke sighing as I sneezed, he glanced at me and our eyes connected "Do you wanna come over to my house?" he smiled amused at my drenched state, I felt a cold coming over me and I couldn't help but except his generous offer, 'What a gentleman' I thought as we ran to his home laughing.

As we entered his residence my eyes glanced at the grey mail box, the name 'Uchiha' was graved on it. I wondered who Sasuke was related to, so I decided to ask him.

"Sasuke, who were the Uchiha's?" I bit my lip lightly as he passed me a white fluffy towel, it felt so warm and all I wanted to do is press my face in it and never let it go. "They were my family, they passed away in an accident" he said as if it was nothing and once again I felt a tug in my heart as the towel hung over my head.

'Dead? He must feel really alone.' I frowned to myself as I walked in the living room, I started to look around the place about me, it was really simple but yet elegant. A black frame caught my sight only to see a beautiful woman with dark lushes' hair, and deep onyx eyes. She was truly beautiful.

A smile tugged my face as I traced the frame and whispered my previous words again and again, "He looks just like her" I continued to whisper admiring her beauty. My gaze shifted to the other frames only to find another that caught my sight. This time it was two boys grinning widely and posing a peace sign at the camera, I glanced at the younger one he looked like a younger version of Sasuke, then I thought that must be him with his older brother by his side. They truly looked happy together.

A gold earring grabbed my attention, it was the same one that Sasuke is wearing but it was on his older brother. Averting my gaze I looked back at Sasuke "When did he die?" I asked hoping he would answer me and his next words caught me off guard "On new year's eve, three years ago" he coughed, it was my birthday when he died what an awful coincidence, "God" I whispered, Sasuke gave me a questioning look but I just waved it off.

Walking in to the living room farther more, I saw a strange plant that rooted itself in the middle of the room. 'What a strange plant' I thought to myself as I walked around it trying to figure out what type of rare plant was it.

Seeing my curiosity Sasuke chuckled and stood beside me "It's called Gekka bijin" he quietly answered. "Huh?" I raised a brow and Sasuke decided to elaborate "It's a type of cactus" that caught me off guard how could it be a cactus. "A cactus? But it looks nothing like it!" he smiled and crouched in front of it "Well. My mother used to like it, I'm named after it too".

I glanced at Sasuke he was smiling childishly at the plant, "How come?" I suddenly asked, he just scoffed and bored his onyx eyes to my pale ones "My mom said that this plant fights for its survival and that once a year in the summer...its huge white flowers bloom...they only last one night" at that my heart started to beat furiously, I didn't know but my heart just heaved at his words.

Suddenly I felt fingers entwine with mine, I looked down to see Sasuke's long fingers against mine, they were warm and soft. And the next thing I knew I was flipped on my back and Sasuke was over me, my heartbeat increased. What was he doing? My eyes widened as he neared his face to mine and feeling the cold air I panicked, lips against skin. This was all wrong!

Then all of a sudden Sasuke got off me, I gasped this was all too quick but for some reason I missed the feeling he gave moments ago. "Go home" he spoke bluntly and I felt hurt, "If you stay any longer, I don't know what will happen" I watched his back as he lowered his head in shame, my eyes softened at his weak moment.

I moved forward and caught his hand "It's okay...Whatever happens..." I spoke softly as I leaned into him. My lips brushed ever so light against his and leaned back giving him a small smile. Then I looked back at the cactus, it was wilting its sad how a beautiful plant faces its end, "Sasuke... This cactus doesn't look good. It's dying" I whispered in sadness and he just stared at it with furred brows, "It's a cactus...so I thought it didn't need water..."

I didn't know what went through his mind but... "Even a cactus can't live without water" I told him with a silly grin on my face making him grin back.

* * *

I raised my head to the sky, it was late but my father works till later so I'm safe for now. I just left Sasuke's home but for some reason I felt connected to that place, I really didn't want to leave I even considered that I'd lie to my father telling him I'm staying at a friend's house but Sasuke insisted that it's better for me to return home. So I didn't have a choice but to walk back.

A car whizzed by me stopping abruptly, I was confused to whom is in the car suddenly I realized I've seen the car before.

It was Neji's.

Oh god what do I say, it's better for me to lie then tell him I was with a guy, he'd kill me for sure. Neji opened his door and got out; he was smiling so that was a relief I smiled back and got in the car.

Neji was grinning which was quite odd I never seen him grin this much before but it's quite nice for a change, I remembered before he said he wanted to talk to me about something I decided to voice my curiosity.

"What did you want to talk about?" my eyes twinkled in interest what can I say? I'm a curious person, Neji smiled and stopped the car by the gates of a nearby park and turned to face me.

"I was planning to do this after you graduated from high school but... I changed my mind" he reached for his jacket pocket and took out a black box; I gasped as he opened it. The ring was beautiful; it was a silver band with trinkets of diamonds surrounding it, I was speechless.

"It's not too fast is it? ... Tomorrow's the 31st and you'll be 17" he smiled as he took the ring from its box and urged it towards me, "Put it on for me, Hinata" I stared in shock at the ring, this didn't feel right and I couldn't just let them decide my fate.

I looked at Neji apologetically "I... I can't accept this Neji..." I hesitated, I could see he was angry "It's because of that Sasuke guy?" He spoke coldly and my jaw dropped a bit how did he find out, "I'm sorry but I had him checked out" he spoke slowly and the next thing I know he held me roughly by the wrists "NO" I screamed trying to get away from his strong grip, but my tries went unaffected because now he held me under his body.

I squirmed and wiggled trying to get out of grasp but it was no use, I was frightened on what he'll do to me "You want him but not me?" he whispered coldly as he lowered his head to my neck, his touch was disgusting I felt violated, I let out a scream shaking my head in protest "NO, STOP IT NEJI!"

* * *

**AN: *Evil laughs* I'm so evil! Well, see ya next chappie ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So sorry for the late update but I had a lot of things to do, anyway THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER hehehe I am soo happy. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Voila!**

* * *

The Day I Met Him

_**Hina's POV...**_

My mind was going frantic, I felt powerless as he took over my body but my screaming and begging didn't stop. All my thoughts were begging for Sasuke to save me and at that moment my prayers were answered.

I heard a shout and Neji stopped and looked out of the front window only to see Sasuke standing on the hood, my heart leaped out when I saw his lips move, "Get away from her" he looked Neji in the eye almost glaring.

Since Neji was distracted I opened the door and ran to Sasuke hugging him with all my might. He was my saviour and I did not intend on letting him go any time soon.

Crying in his chest he rubbed my back and pulled me away from Neji's car, "Sasuke thank you" I sobbed hugging him tighter, but Sasuke stayed quiet and soothed my trembling body.

He took me to his home then abruptly left saying that he had some business to do, of course I didn't want to intrude but I wasn't in any state to return to my home on my own.

I sat in the living room alone, ugh its hard waiting in this empty room there isn't even a TV. So I started to look around to do something productive to ease my boredom. My eyes fell on a messy drawer, at least it's something.

I stood up and opened the drawer immediately I released a sigh of relief, I'm glad this isn't his underwear drawer. I smiled to myself as I tidied the mess, I felt like a wife hehe. As I tidied a piece of paper fell out, 'Hmm? What's this' I thought as I unfolded the paper.

Skimming through it my eyes widened I couldn't believe this. How could he do this to me!

After my shock Sasuke came through the door, "Hey, sorry I kept you waiting, Hinata" he said, I'm sure he was smiling but I couldn't face him right now. My back was facing him and hunched I felt tears brimming my eyes, why did he do this to me!

"Hinata?" I heard him whisper behind my back, hearing his voice just made my tears flow out of my eyes, "...so you read it..?" he continued to whisper but I just hugged myself sobbing.

My anger rose as I thought back to what I just read, I clutched the papers that were in my hands as I whipped my body to face him and throw the papers in his face. "YOU LIED TO ME!" I screamed he deserves my anger. How could he betray me!

"FROM THE VERY BEGINNING YOU KNEW WHO I WAS! WHY DID YOU DO IT" I continued to scream out my frustrations, but he just kept an impassive face and turned away from me "For revenge" he replied coldly, my eyes widened "What?" I whispered my shock.

Sasuke kept his head down and spoke quietly "Itachi was killed by your father Dr. Hiashi Hyuga. One day he diagnosed Itachi with a _**cold**_, but that night. His condition changed suddenly, and by the time I got him to the hospital, it was too late. If you father had only treated him properly that day, then..." he clenched his hands in regret, his face was full of hurt as I narrowed my eyes in sympathy.

"That's why I did it. I decided to go after his daughter and destroy her..." he whispered with malice. His words penetrated my heart; he just met me for revenge. I stared at him with tears streaming down my puffed cheeks, this was too much so I did do the only thing I could do. I ran.

I ran passed him and ran to my home, all I needed was the comfort of my own bed and my tears. I need to forget him.

* * *

Few days later I was practically living my life like a robot, I haven't seen Neji since the day he tried to rape me, nor Sasuke. I couldn't face them, they both ruined my life and I prefer to go on with my life as if I never knew them.

One night I was lying on my bed staring into nothing, there wasn't any particular purpose for my life anymore. I felt numb, 'Was it a lie, even his kindness and warmth...' I thought as I turned and buried my face in the pillow.

A sudden sound had erupted me from my thoughts, I turned my head towards the balcony and stared at the open door, "Who's there?" I spoke trying to be brave; I seriously wasn't in the mood to defend myself.

My eyes fell on a dark figure and as it emerged into my room, I gasped as I saw Sasuke came in with a solemn face, "Sasuke" I spoke lowly with tears blurring my eyes.

"I tried as hard as I could..." he said with his eyes closed "I tried to hate you, but for some reason..." he opened his eyes as his tears fell "The more I tried the more I loved you" he smiled and the tears continued to fall from his eyes "Hinata, stay with me"

His words shocked me I couldn't believe my ears; his eyes were sincere so there was no way he was lying to me. Not containing myself anymore and got off my bed and ran hugging him "I'm with you" I whispered in his ear.

As we parted he smiled and I grinned back, I was so happy, "Let's get out of her" he whispered and I nodded eagerly, I'll go anywhere with him and I'm not losing him anytime soon.

We both returned to his home, he pulled me through the living room and grabbed my hands "Hinata give me you left hand" I smiled as I slipped my left hand from his warm hands and place it on top of his. He searched his pocket as he got out a ring and slipped it in my ring finger, I stared at the ring and realisation hit me "It's..." I whispered as I stared into his beautiful dark eyes "Yeah, it's the other earring" he nodded affirmatively.

"It's a moon stone. Same as mine" he smiled lovingly but it quickly slipped making me confused "You don't regret anything?" he asked and I smiled at his stupidness "I'm so happy" I said as I entwined my hand with his.

"Happy Birthday then" he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed me, that night he warmed me up and healed my heart. He is the perfect man for me and I would never replace him or even ask for a better man, he was my other half that I would die without.

* * *

**AN: I've changed the ending than the original cause it was heart breaking and I couldn't do that to Sasuke, so I would like to know the real ending just PM me and I could type it up if you want so ya Thanx! **


End file.
